Dean, Ben And Alec Oh My!
by Guiltypleasures exposed
Summary: This is a SPN/DA crossover. Mostly AU! Got some of your favourite pairings and some of the more unusual ones too! Het&Slash pairings.
1. It Began With A Man

**Ben, Dean and Alec's Story**

_AN: Okay so I know I have some other stories on the go just now but I needed to get this one out of my head before I could write for any of the other ones._

_Disclaimer: I own neither Dark Angel __or__ Supernatural._

_Warning: This is a complete AU! I do not stick strictly with either storyline. _

_Need To Know: Sam and Dean were not born the same years as in Supernatural to be able to fit in with the Dark Angel timeline. Dean is__** not **__Alec or Ben, he is his own person. John knew that Mary was a hunter. Also let's just assume that Yellow Eyes had infected Sam with his blood without anyone knowing._

_That's all! Now to the story! =D_

Chapter One

**Lawrence,Kansas- 2004  
**

John Winchester never actually saw Mary die. He wasn't even present in the house at the time. He had been kicked out of the house for the night. Again. Mary had still been thouroughly pissed off at John, a week after he had taken Dean and Ben to a man named Donald Lydecker, when they had been in a nearly fatal car crash. Lydecker had taken the boys into to his workplace, some sort of facility, to help them. He had given them a syringe full of God only knew what, and hooked them up to a heart monitor and an IV drip. Within a day the boys were stirring from injury induced comas. They went home on the second day with the order of bed rest. Within a week they were completely healed, with no scars. Lydecker demanded they come back for a couple of harmless tests to ensure there would be no side effects to the drug they were given. Mary didn't like it, but John had insisted. So hours later, when they came out of the large sterile room, Mary and John weren't allowed to enter, Mary was thoroughly pissed off that her babies had a scared look in their eyes. It was the same haunted look that she had seen in her own eyes, after a few of the more dangerous hunts her and her father had been on. So Mary threw John out of the house for the night, out of utter rage. So when Mary died that night, John was in the bar down the road from his house, thinking about what he had done wrong.

Donald Lydecker was not the person Mary had expected to come bursting through her door that evening. In fact she hadn't even thought of any human that would blast open her front door, at midnight that night. She had considered the yellow eyed demon, that promised would return for something, ten years after that fateful day, she made the deal that brought John back to life. It was ten years later, so when Lydecker did push his way into her home that evening she was more than surprised.

"Hello Mary" Lydeckers voice sends chills down Mary's spine.

"What do you think your doing here Donald?" Mary set a six month old Sam, down and tensed all her muscles ready to protect him if needs be.

"Where's John?"

"He's not here. Why?"

"No reason, it just makes this easier." The words were cold and in that moment Mary knew he was here to take her children.

"No you can't have them!" She launched herself at Lydecker and got in couple of good blows to the face, before his back up came in and wrestled Mary off of him. More of his people came in and they went upstairs.

"We only want Dean really, he seems to be a better subject than Ben."

**Upstairs**

Dean and Ben had heard the intruders come in and had hidden in their closet. They had heard their mother shouting and started to come out to see what was going on. Then they heard Lydeckers voice and abandoned all thoughts of going out there. The man had terrified them. He nearly drowned them today, in a tank with them chained to the bottom! Even though they were still only three and a half, they were smarter than most five years olds. They had understood that they were being treated like some sort of guinea pig. There was more shouting downstairs and Ben and Dean were caught in a heated argument. They were using hand signals to communicate, to ensure the people wondering around upstairs wouldn't hear them. But they could here exactly how close the people were, and knew they would soon be found. Their hearing and eyesight was better ever since the first visit to Lydecker. They were also faster moving too. It confused them to a certain extent but they just accepted it after the first day. But now stuck in a closet , using the hand signals that Lydecker, himself had taught them that very day, they argued about what they were going to do.

" Ben you can't just expect me to do what you want just cause your older by half an hour!" Dean signed to Ben getting annoyed.

" But Dean, I am the oldest and therefore i'm going to be the one that goes out to check on mom! Just stay here!" Dean huffed and Ben took that to mean fine. He climbed out of the closet and went to the door to listen for a little bit. Heavy footsteps nearby. Lydecker saying he was here to take Dean. Something about DNA, Ben didn't understand. Next thing Ben knew he was being lifted up , and being taken downstairs. A man was asking if he was Dean. Not wanting them to take his brother, Ben nodded his head.

"If I come with you guys quietly, will you leave my mom and brothers alone?" The man nodded his head, and Ben just hoped his mom and dad would be able to get him back from these people.

When Mary saw her son in the arms of the enemy something inside her snapped and she managed to break free from those who were restraining her. There was a loud bang, that had Ben covering his newly sensitive ears, and Mary crumpled to the ground. The front of her white nightgown quickly colouring with her blood. Dean came to the top of the stairs unnoticed by the bad guys, and let his mouth hang open in a small 'o'. Ben looked from his mom to his brother, And screamed at the men.

"You LIED! You lied to me, no please don't hurt my brothers!" Lydecker told the man holding who they thought was Dean, to take him into the van and sedate him. Then he told the other men to burn the place down.

"What about the other boys sir?" One of the men asked, not liking the thought of killing two young boys.

"Just leave them here" Lydecker said without a second thought. Sam started crying loudly, and Dean couldn't move. Mary was almost dead by the time the fire started. She made Dean come over to her, and he came running, faster than any child should be able to!

"Dean take Sammy outside as fast as you can!" He didn't move. The fire was spreading fast. "NOW DEAN! GO!" Dean gave Mary a kiss and grabbed Sam from his basket. He knew this was the last time he'd ever see his mother. Silent tears ran down his face as he ran out of the house with Sam. Then it exploded. It was so loud Dean, had to put Sam down and cover his ears. He felt his eardrums burst and the blood seep through his fingers, but he didn't feel the pain. Dean picked Sam back up and sat down on the grass just watching the house burn. What felt like years later to Dean, somebody crouched down next to him and tried to take Sam from him. He struggled with them, before realising that they were just wanting to check he was okay. Not letting go of Sam, Dean let the paramedic check him over, then let himself be checked out. The blood from his ears were a source of worry in the paramedics, however they couldn't find any damage so let it be.

John arrived soon after the paramedics and when he saw Mary's burnt body being removed from the house he collapsed to his knees. Not knowing Dean and Sam were right behind him, just watching until Sam started crying again. John rushed over to his boys and asked the paramedics if they were okay. He then asked about where Ben was. Nobody knew. He asked Dean but he just stared at his dad, expressionless. John asked around to see if anyone had seen Ben, everyone said no, then a police officer told John he must of burnt up completely in the flames. John went back to Dean and Sam and picked them both up. He took them to the Impala and drove away from the house. He stopped at a motel just outside Nebraska. There he got a room for himself and Dean and Sam, and stayed up all night crying. Finally releasing his grief. Dean didn't cry. He just stared off into space. It was what scared John the most. It must of been a horrible scene to see, if his usually happy, carefree son was willingly shutting the world out. John could tell Dean was in more pain than even him, he just wasn't ready to acknowledge it yet.

* * *

**What do ya think? :)**


	2. Consequences And Friendships

_Two chapters in a day! It's a new record!_

_There is alot of conversation in this chapter just FYI! XD _

Enjoy

_Chapter 2_

**Manticore-2009**

An almost ten year old Ben was in Psy-ops for disobeying Colonel Lydecker's direct orders - again. They had realised long ago that they had taken the wrong twin, but thought that Dean had died in the fire along with his mother and younger brother. Even Ben believed they were dead, to a certain extent. Lydecker had realised just how foolish his decision that night, had been. However, Ben wasn't a total failure, he could be one of the best if he tried harder. Could even make Commanding Officer of his unit if he wanted, but he seemed to enjoy taking the background work.

"State your designation!"

"X-5 493"

"What is your purpose?" Ben spat in the scientists face.

" To make your job as hard as possible!" For that particular indescretion, Ben had been sent to the box for a week. He was more compliant after that, sitting in a cramped space, with no food or water for a whole week really took it out of the young boy. Ben was always mentally and physically broken down after that.

"Ah 493! Let's try again shall we? What's your designation?"

"X-5 493, Sir!"

"What's your purpose?"

" Duty , Mission , Discipline!"

"What are you?"

"Goverment property!" A picture was flashed onto the screen in front of Ben's face, it was a picture of his family before he was taken.

"Who are these people to you 493?"

"Nobody Sir!" It was always the hardest part for Ben to say that his family was nothing to him. It really hurt him to say it. Lydecker came into the room just then to ask Ben if he was ready to re-join his unit.

"Sir, yes Sir!" Ben's spine straightened on reflex of the man's presence. He managed to glare at Lydecker, even in his weakened state. The look was ignored.

"Good, 452 will be here shortly to help you back to the barracks."

"Permission to speak Sir?"

"Go ahead son" Ben gritted his teeth, he was not Lydecker's son.

"Why is 452 coming, normally 417 is the one to help me back."

"417 is critically ill at the moment so it will be 452 this time. Ah here she is now." Ben watched as Max saluted to Lydecker before walking over and helping him off the evil, cold table.

They slowly but surely left the room. Ben really was feeling the full effects of the week in the box, now that he was upright.

"Ben you have to start behaving! Are you trying to get your self taken apart and given to the nomilies?" Max gave him a know it all look, that made him smirk in response.

"Come on Maxie, you know i'm so not going to just - " He was cut off by a blood curdling scream. He and Max both curious, looked for the source of the scream. They found the room, and were shocked to see. . . Ben strapped down to one of the cruel metal chairs, laser pointed into his clamped open eye.

"No, no, no, no - I didn't do anything! I'm a good soldier!"

"You didn't but 493 has a tendency to disobey every order he has been given. We need to make sure it's not genetic!"

"No it's not! I'm a good soldier!" Ben turned to Max.

"Max, he's in there . . . because of me!"

"Ben you didn't know!" Ben shook his head, it was his fault. He had to do something about it though. Without thinking anything through, Ben shuffled silently through the door and stabbed one of the near-by syringes, filled with God knows what, into the scientists neck. The man dropped like a fly.

"Ben what the hell are you doing?" Max was stood in the doorway unsure of what to do. Ben just ignored her, and turned the laser off then proceeded to take the restraints off of his wrists and ankles. The boy then removed the eye clamp himself, breathing heavily from the abruptly ended torture. Ben was the first one to speak.

"So what's your designation?"

"X-5 494" Max butted in.

"Your twins, but that's not possible Ben, you didn't get made here!" Ben flinched at the reminder of his family.

"Well unless Lydecker got Dean, then I don't understand it either. You called Dean?"

"My designation is X-5 4-" 494 tried to say again.

"94, yeah we got it." Ben butted in.

" Hate to ruin this, but Ben you probably just made this a whole lot worse for you both!" Ben's eyes glinted mischieviously.

"Oh Maxie, how good is your forgery skills?"

Ben's plan worked perfectly. They made it look as though the scientist testing 494, had fallen asleep while writing up notes , but had already discharged 494 upon finding no disloyal traits. Max had completed the notes in, an almost exact replica of, the scientists chicken scrawl. And the three transgenics were silently on there way back to their barracks.

"We should give you a name 494" Max broke the silence. 494 looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"Are you insane? Are you trying to get me more psy-ops?" He all but screeched.

"Well nobody needs to know, 'cept us of course. No need to be such a smart-aleck about it" Max clicked her fingers.

"That's it Ben, it's perfect! Alec." She said excitedly.

"Alec? Well I suppose I could live with that name, as long as it's just between us."

"It'll be our little secret Alec" The three of them shared a grin. Then parted ways to go to their own units.

The plan had worked possibly too perfectly! The scientist that Ben had drugged to help Alec escape was fired for 'falling asleep' on the job. Lydecker was not inpressed with him apparently. After that night, Ben and Max hadn't seen Alec very often. But when they did, they gave each other a secret nod, and a big grin to go with it. Ben had been better behaved of late after finding out he was getting Alec into trouble. However a couple of months after that night, Max had started getting the shakes. Only Ben knew about them, they were the closest. So everytime Max got bad, Ben would take her up onto the roof to ride them out in privacy. One night however, Ben had only just sat Max down on the ground before he sensed someone behind him. He had never ran into guards up here before. He coiled his muscles ready to attack, when a voice called out.

"Ben? Max? What are you guys doing up here?" Ben turned to see his own face staring back.

"Oh Max! You got the shakes bad?" Max nodded as much as she could.

"Okay I will be right back" With that Alec disappeared from view, leaving Max alone with Ben again. He asked if she was doing okay and she laughed slightly.

"Been better" Alec arrived at their side's again in record time, holding a blanket and a whole carton of milk. He helped Max drink it, while Ben wrapped her up in the blanket. When the milk was done, Ben and Alec each sat down beside Max and huddled close, until the convulsions stopped. That night was the first of a new routine for the three transgenics.


	3. Change Of Tactics

**Chapter****3**

South Dakota (Bobby's house) 2009

"Daddy!" A very small boy with floppy brown hair, ran into John Winchester's arms. He had just returned from a weekend long training session with Dean. Hey span around with Sam in his arms."Hey there Sammy! You been a good boy for Uncle Bobby?" Shuffling into Bobby's living room enough to allow Dean inside the house, John dropped himself uncerimoniously onto the nearest couch, still holding Sam close. Dean was silent in the doorway, gently patting Rumsfeld. Dean had barely spoken since that fateful night when Mary died. He had only told John, Ben had been taken, but couldn't say who. He had only said a few hushed words to Sam throughout the years, but only when Sam was asleep. It broke John's heart that Dean felt the need to be mute. Bobby said it was just post-trauma, that he'd get over it, but that hope had died out along with the hope of finding Ben. They had looked everywhere, followed every lead. Ben was just gone.

Other than the odd acknowledgements from Dean, he stared into space. Lost in his own little world. It worried John that Dean might not be able to keep focus during a hunt. This led him to push Dean harder than he pushed himself. Dean didn't complain, just followed orders and didn't show any emotion. However it was Dean's 10th birthday tomorrow, and John wanted to do something special for once. How he wished Mary was still alive, she would have been able to fix this no talking nonsense in no time at all. John suspected even Ben could've sorted the problem.

Bobby appeared next to Dean in the doorway and asked if anyone was hungry cause he was 'bloody starving'.

"I'll just have a beer Bobby. I'm sure Dean would love a sandwich though, he must be starved too" Bobby ruffled Dean's hair affectionately and nodded his head, returning to the kitchen to prepare the food. A ghost of a smile played on Dean's lips, and the expression was so unexpected, John actually did a double take. But by the time he looked back, the smile was gone and Dean was halfway up the stairs, probably heading for him and Sam's room. 'Poor kid's gotta be worn out. But _damn_ if he isn't fast and silent!' John thought. When Bobby took Dean's food up to him, he found Dean face down on the bed pretending to be asleep.

"Ya' know boy, we know you miss 'em but maybe it will help if you just talked to us every once in a while" Dean didn't move so Bobby sighed heavily, left the food on the bedside cabinet and left. Dean sat up and stared at the door for a long time. Dean decided he was going to grow up and start talking. He wasn't helping anyone with his muteness. Dean hadn't even realised he had nodded off until he woke up. His whole body was throbbing and stiff from the intense training he'd been through. Today was his birthday! For the first time in what felt like forever, Dean was excited. Hopefully his birthday would be acknowledged on time this year. Maybe he would even get a present. Well it wasn't as if he didn't get presents before, it's just they were all hunting gear. And Dean was fed up of hunting. There was a clutter of pots downstairs indicating to him that at least Bobby must be up. Sam was still snoring lightly in the bed across from his own. Dean prepared himself to use his voice for the first time in a long time. He didn't know what his dad and Bobby would think. He was quite scared his dad would get mad at him for deciding he was ready to speak after so long. He knew Bobby would be proud though. He always was, even when Dean himself felt useless. Dean quickly and silently walked to the bathroom across the hall from him and Sam's room. He didn't want anyone to know he was up yet. He washed up and then got dressed. As he walked down the stairs he was whirring with anticipation. Misiing all the creaky parts of the steps he continued on his silent journey. He could hear his dad and Bobby talking in hushed tones about Dean. He pressed his ear up against the door and tried to listen in.

"Yeah so I was thinking maybe this year we could . . . . " John cut off as he opened the kitchen door, ready to shout the boys for breakfast , and Dean came crashing through. "Dean? I didn't think you were up yet, was just about to shout you down. Me and Bobby made pancakes." Dean snorted from his spot on the floor and grinned ear to ear.

"Don't you mean pancakes, Bobby made? Cause if you made 'em I am soo not eating them" His voice was a little rough from misuse but his words came out perfectly formed and in the right order. John and Bobby's jaws dropped. The pancake currently in the pan beginning to burn. Dean cleared his throat ready to speak again. "What? Have I got something on my face? Take a picture, it'll last longer! Bobby if you cooked all the pancakes like that I won't be eating _them_ either!" That comment got them over their shock! Bobby started cleaning up the mess in the pan and John put the plates on the table before going up to wake Sam. They both must of understood Dean's need of time to gather himself again, clearly not used to all the attention. He pulled himself from the up to a chair at the table, dusting himself off on the way. Bobby was shooting him looks from across the room. Dean sighed.

" Bobby if your gonna say something , say it." Bobby turned and took a seat next to Dean, swiftly pulling him into a hug.  
"It's so good to have you back boy! You have no idea how long me and your daddy have been waitin' for this. Hell even Sam's been waiting, not sure he noticed though. Oh and happy birthday!" Then with those words Bobby released a squirming Dean and reeled in his emotions trying to get control of him.  
"Aw Bobby who knew you cared so much? Your not going to cry are you?" Bobby swatted Dean's leg.  
"Oh my lord I think the joy of your speaking just faded away . . .smart mouth idgit" John came back in to the kitchen then with a still half asleep Sam trailing behind. Dean decided then was the time to start munching on the pancakes and was on his third by the time John and Sam were properly seated.  
"So dad what's on the agenda for today?" Dean said through a mouthful. Sam jumped, looking at Dean wide awake now.  
"Well since it's your birthday you can decide." John said just as Sam shouted "Dean is talking!" Then Sam proceeded to sing about how Dean was talking for the first time ever. It was so cute nobody had the heart to stop him.

A lazy day in with M&M's and pie is what Dean decided to do. In the evening they had cheeseburgers for dinner, a bit of birthday cake and afterwards they all sat and watched Batman. Dean and Sam argued good naturedly about if Batman or Spiderman was better. Afterwards Dean was just about to go to bed when Bobby told him to sit back down for five minutes. He did as he was asked and sat impatiently. Dean was ready to get up and find out what was going on, when John and Bobby came back into the living room with several wrapped items. Dean was given each present in turn and he slowly opened them. He had got Led Zeppelin and AC/DC t-shirt's from Bobby. From his dad he got a new hunting knife with his own initials on it, and a new .45, and from Sam he got an amulet that Sam thought would give him protection. He thanked them all and put the amulet from Sam on immediately at Sam's request. His dad then took him aside and gave Dean his dog tags. Dean was honored. He couldn't stop grinning. That night he went to bed with a smile, although he fell asleep with tears streaming down his face. He could only hope that Ben was enjoying his birthday somewhere too, could only hope he was still alive to enjoy his birthday.

* * *

Sorry it's been so long, been weighed down with exams but they are all done for this year now so chapters should be up quicker now! Please review it really brightens a persons day XD


	4. Day In The Life Of A Genius

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my crazy dreams!**

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**Would like to thank Dark-Supernatural-Angel, for pointing out my error concerning the ages of Ben and Dean in the 2nd and 3rd chapter. I have finally fixed the ages and years.**

**Oh and finally , there will be some serious year gaps so try to keep up! :P**

**Onto the chapter! **

**Chapter 4**

**Columbia High School, Ohio - 2015**

Dean swang his chair back and closed his eyes. He tried to block out the endless droning of his algebra teacher - it didn't work. He honestly had been feeling off all day, however when he said this to his dad, he was told that he was not getting to stay off school. Dean had origonally thought maybe he was just going to have one of those days where he relapsed into complete silence again. There had been a tons of them over the years, sometimes lasting more than a week, other times lasting no longer than a day. However after thinking on it, Dean didn't feel the overwhelming need to be quiet this time. It was more an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach. Like a bad feeling, it wouldn't go away. Dean's chair was abruptly pushed forward and he gasped, eyes opening wide. He banged his knees off the table, and he looked up into his teacher's face, fuming.  
"Hey! What the hell was that for?" Dean was silently cursing himself for not hearing Mrs Kramer coming towards him. What was up with his senses today? They were all over the place, although he could still smell her rancid perfume from the back of the class.  
"Mr Winchester, this is not acceptable. You are going to fail this subject, and all your others if you sleep during them too!" The evil woman hissed at him.  
"How do you know i'm not some kind of genius, and I just don't want to show off?" The whole class snorted, even the teahcer.  
" Okay Dean, prove your amazing talents, solve the problem on the board please, bearing in mind it is an advanced question so if you feel like giving up pl-"  
"It's forty-two!" Again the class snorted. Dean was getting irritated. He knew that was the answer, he understood everything the teacher had explained that day, despite lack of interest! He understood and could recall every single topic and subtopic, the woman had taught in perfect order! He just never applied himself. It always got him more attention that his family just didn't need! Although maybe he should surprise his teachers more often, cause the look on the bitch's face right now was priceless!  
"Well . . . uhm . . . yes well " Lost for words, Mrs Kramer spluttered.  
"Yes I got it right. Told you - genius!" And with that Dean got up from his seat and walked out the room just a second before the bell went, leaving behind a stunned class.

Dean started walking home, his uneasiness making him feel queasy and a tad sluggish. He just wanted to get to his bed.  
"Hey Dean, wait up!" Dean groaned and cursed mentally, he could smell the unique odour of none other than Miss Alissa Grant. She was a gorgeous blond, with a petite figure and the biggest green eyes he had seen, her long hair cascading down her back in soft curls made him want to run his fingers through it. She and Dean had been sneaking around for about a week now, making out in secluded spots. Dean didn't do relationships, she was just one hot girl. And today Dean didn't have time for her.  
"Dean I wanted to ask if maybe you wanted to go out for pizza tonight?And then just . . . hang out?" Her big eyes were so hopeful.  
"Like as in a date?"  
"Yeah I think we should go out!" Alissa looked very excited. Dean inwardly sighed, he was just waiting for this moment, he knew it would come. Girls always want more than just some fun, and it helped that he was very handsome.  
"Alissa I don't think -" He crumpled to the ground in a pile of jerking limbs. Alissa screamed and knelt next to him, while shouting for help.  
"Dean! HELP! SOMEBODY HELP! Oh my God Dean! What's happening?" Nobody was around. Dean, even in his painful condition was aware that this was a good thing. Him and his dad had found out from previous hospital trips his blood was abnormal and the doctors freaked, so whatever this was, he couldn't go to hospital. Alissa was still fussing over him, reminding him he needed to somehow get her to phone his dad.  
"Al-liss-issa, m-my d-dad i-i-is on spe-eed-di-dial" Understanding what he was saying somehow, she went in search of his phone and found it in his pocket. She hit speed-dial and put the phone on speaker, while she removed her jumper and put it under Dean's head. She moved away from Dean's legs after realising numbly, he kept jerking into hers, 'that'll leave a bruise' she thought. Just then she heard a deep, gruff voice answer the phone she took it off speaker and pressed it to her ear, her own voice shaking while she spoke.  
"Mr Winchester, my name is Alissa, i'm a friend of Dean's and he's just collapsed, he's having some kind of siezure and I think he needs to go to hospital!" Dean was letting little whimpers of pain escape unintentionally and Alissa was near tears at the sight of his quaking form on the ground.  
"Okay, Alissa is it?" John was getting into the car.  
"Yes sir"  
"Okay Alissa, do not panic we'll take this slow and easy okay? First tell me where you are."  
"We aren't far from the school, Oak Street." Alissa was breathing heavily near hyperventilating, she tried to take calming breathes.  
"Right I am about five minutes out from there, hows Dean doing?" John's voice sounded calm but Alissa knew the man must be terrified.  
"He's getting worse! Should I call an ambul-" An awful gagging noise cut her off "Shit he's choking on his tongue!" John heard a clatter most likely as the phone was dropped. The gagging continued. John drove faster. He was almost there, he caught sight of a flailing body with a blond girl hovering unsure what to do, and realised he was there, 'oh God that looks painful' John thought. He swiftly got out the car and ran to get Dean.  
"Alissa move out the way!" She jumped and backed off, realising she wasn't needed anymore. She watched with teary eyes and John stuck his hand in Dean's mouth and pulled his tongue back, grunted lightly as Dean bit him in the throes of his fit. Just when she thought Dean was really going to die on this spot, the shaking subsided a little. Gradually getting slower and slower until only the occasional tremor ran through Dean's tired body. It was just as well he had passed out a while choking, because then he wouldn't have to deal with the embarrassment of his dad picking him up like a baby.  
"Thanks for your help Alissa, i'm going to take Dean to hospital now"  
"Okay tell him to phone me when he's better!" John liked this girl, she was coping well and trying not to show her shock, only her determination to help. Although he liked her, he wasn't going to mention that Dean was not going to the hospital.  
"Do you want me to drop you home? You must be quite shaken up" John was feeling bad for the girl who was visibly trembling now. She must feel pretty strongly for his son.  
"No it's okay you just get Dean to hospital!"  
"Okay" John lay Dean in the back seat of the Impala placing his jacket over him. Then remembering Sam was at a friends house and he needed picked up, deciding to get him just now instead and they could all head to Bobby's. He'll ask Bobby to get his doctor friend to take a look at Dean. Just as the car started Dean started coming around.  
"Dean buddy? You with me?" John asked softly.  
"Who hit me with a truck? You better kill 'em!" John laughed and reached back to ruffle Dean's hair, something he hadn't done in years.  
"Just go back to sleep Dean, you must be tired!"  
"M'kay dad"

* * *

_**Please tell me what you think. More tomorrow if I get some reviews :D **_


	5. Escape And RentAPlace

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing except my crazy dreams. **

**I have decided just to post this anyway despite last of reviews due to the author and story favourites and alerts i have been added to XD Thanks hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Also big thanks again to Dark-Supernatural-Angel for the encouraging reviews! :P**

**Onto the chapter!**

**Chapter 5**

**Manticore - 2015**

Sixteen year old Ben moved quickly through the corridors, looking for his brother. There was no time, he had to find him now! A loud, piercing wail started throughout the facility.  
"Ben? What's going on?"Ben pivoted and came face to face with the very person he was looking for. He grabbed Alec's arm and started pulling him along as he ran, ignoring the curious looks from Alec's unit.  
"Alec, he found out! He was going to take her away! We have to go!" Alec pulled his arm back and stopped running.  
"Who found out what?" Alec was a bit confused.  
" Lydecker found out about Max's shakes, he's going to take her apart if he gets her!"  
"But Ben what if he was just going to fix her, I mean, he has fixed some of my unit's shakes . . ."  
"He shot Eva, she's dead, we're going and I will not leave you here!"  
"Eva? Oh my God!" Ben nodded and Alec felt his loss, he too loved Eva, well after Ben's unit had accepted Alec they had all gotten close to him, but Eva especially. Only Max and Ben's bond with him rivaled Eva's. Alec would sneak into their barracks at night for fun and they would make up games to play.  
Ben grabbed Alec again and they started blurring together, seeking out Ben's unit.  
"Ben what if we get caught? I don't want to go into psy-ops again!" Ben could smell the pure fear rolling off of his brother at that thought.  
"Then we just won't get caught!" Alec nodded. Hearing guards down the corridor they were on, they turned and together agreed to jump out the window, they rolled onto their feet and hit the ground running. Seeing a head pop out from behind a tree in the distance, they recognised it was Zack and blurred in that direction. Ben's unit were there. After a sequence of hand signals from Zack, the plan was set, Ben and Alec would help Max and then go to ground together once they were over the fence, everyone else was split into pairs. The teenagers all turned, when they heard the barking of the dogs, from not too far away. They all said goodbye quickly and despersed in different directions. Alec and Ben on either side of Max, helping her go faster. After a snowmobile sounded right next to them, Alec panicked and failed to notice the thin ice ahead. He fell through, and Ben had a hard time keeping himself, and Max from falling in too. He told them to keep going, that he'd catch up. Being terrified and unable to think properly they done what he said and rushed on, only turning back when they heard the sharp sound of tasers on a wet body. The scream Alec emitted, would forever be imprinted in their memories. All reason escaping their fear clouded minds, Max and Ben continued on, making a silent promise that they would come back for him. They reached the fence and leaped over hand in hand. They went to Seattle, which wasn't far away from Manticore, but it was not where Manticore would look for them. Hiding in plain sight was the tactic.

"Max, we should find an empty building or something to sleep in." Ben could see Max was still completely wiped from the shakes, then all the escaping couldn't have helped. Max nodded her agreement. They broke into a decrepit looking apartment block. To their immense surprise it wasn't empty, it had many people in the small apartments. A small girl with blond hair, that looked maybe a couple of years older than them was walking down the corridors, popping her head in every door collecting money, and saying goodnight. She seemed friendly enough. Although not wanting any attention, Max and Ben were about to turn and leave before the girl spotted them, and didn't even seem shocked at their appearance. They were dressed in full manticore uniform, combats and a grey t-shirt with once spotless boots. Now their t-shirts and pants were ripped from being caught on branches and their boots caked in mud. Their shaved heads and exhaustion clear on their faces.  
"Hiya, i'm Kendra, you two look rough. You looking to stay here?"  
"No"  
"Yes" Ben answered at the same time as Max had. Ben fixed Max a look and she relented.  
"Okay so there's actually no empty apartments left here, although you could say with me, i'm only one who doesnt share. If you do want to stay there's a kind of rent going on, as you can see, I collect it. It's going to be about $100 from you two every two months - can you swing it?"  
"Yeah we could get that." Max glared at Ben for even thinking about this.  
"Great,then you guys will be coming with me, i've just finished getting this months money, so this time around you can skip paying, since you just got here. Come on we're on the third floor." Following this Kendra girl, they dragged themselves up the stairs into a small but cosy looking apartment. It was much nicer than any of the apartments they stayed in on missions, it was homey. Mismatched furniture and cheesy knicknacks everywhere. There appeared to be three rooms separated by curtains, going out from the main room. The kitchen was just as you came in the door and on the right. Straight ahead from the door, was the living room obviously, and Kendra showed Max and Ben her bedroom and the bathroom, each room being hidden from view by the curtain. The last curtain the went through was next to the bathroom and had a double bed in it surprisingly.  
"You's don't mind sharing right? Your together right?" Ben and Max jumped apart with a look of disgust on their faces.  
"Eww no Kendra! Me and Ben aren't together!" Kendra laughed.  
"Oh okay sorry just assumed ya'know? And so his names Ben? What's yours?" Max realised just then that they hadn't told Kendra their names.  
"Max, my name is Max"  
"Okay well i'll let you guys get settled, we'll talk in the morning because Max looks ready to drop! Night." With that Kendra left them to their own devices, wondering what they had just been through. They were so wary of everything, and their eyes were evaluating each room as though looking for suitable escapes or something. She would have to ask them tomorrow.

Back in the room, Max sank into the bed and started crying in the earnest. Her small shoulders heaving with each sob. She hated crying but she had just left Alec behind. It killed her inside knowing he must be going through hell right at that moment. Ben lay down next to her and pulled her into a tight hug.  
"I know Maxie, I know. We'll get him back." Ben repeated the words until Max fell asleep. Only then did he let himself cry. He couldn't lose Alec too! He already lost Sam, Dean and his mom in that fire all those years ago. He was going to find his dad somehow and then together with Max they'd go get Alec and kill Lydecker for all the shit he's pulled!

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Tell me what you thought XD**


	6. Angsty Thoughts&Chick Flicks Moments

**Disclaimer:I own nothing but my crazy dreams.**

Oh yes, another chapter! Because I'm super nice like that! Lol, summer is great =P Very emotional, and prob doesn't make sense, but I have just came home from the harry potter finale and I am sad.  
Onto the chapter! ENJOY  
Chapter 6 

**Bobby's House - 2016**

Sam was annoyed at his dad. Dean had forgotten to take his Tryptophan pills, the past couple of days, because of the time their dad had them training at in the morning. He had a seizure today. Then his dad had shouted at Dean as though it was his fault. Then Dean got silent again. Hasn't spoken since ten o'clock this morning. It's nearly six o'clock now and Dean is still lying on the couch stuck in his own mind. Sam is fuming with his father.  
"Dean come on Buddy talk to me, I'm sorry okay?" Dean wasn't ignoring John's pleading; he was simply stuck in his head, thinking about the night he'd lost Ben and his mom.  
"Dad leave him alone, he doesn't want to talk to you! This is your fault!" Sam had a big attitude for his twelve years. John sighed in annoyance at Sam, even though he knew he was right. Dean was a traumatized kid, and he just set off these silent periods unintentionally, through his words or actions towards him. Dean would snap out of it soon enough. He got up from his crouched position near Dean's head, and walked out the room, leaving Sam alone with Dean.

Sam moved Dean's legs and sat down.  
"Dean, I know you're remembering that night, but you have to move on, maybe if you talked about it . . ." Dean's head snapped up, making Sam jump and fall off the couch.  
"I can't Sam. . . I just. . . Can't" Dean dropped his head back down onto his chest, taking in deep breaths. Sam had to try and prevent another one of these silences so he would ask Dean some questions, until slowly he talked about it, without even realising.  
"Dean, come on you have to tell me what Ben was like at least? I mean he was my brother too, and in my whole twelve years, I've been told nothing about him!"  
"Well he was the exact same as me, maybe a little smarter. He loved you though, I can remember the day mom and dad brought you home, he just fell in love with you, he was telling me how me, you and him, would have so much fun together. He even convinced me that I would like you, cause I didn't like the thought of another brother at first." Dean smiled at the memory, he couldn't imagine not liking his Sammy now, his geeky, to-smart-for-his-own-good little brother.  
"And tell me about mom! What was she like? " Dean slammed down his mental barriers.  
"No" Neither of the brothers noticed John and Bobby standing in the doorway, listening to what Dean had to say.  
"No?"  
"No!" Dean's voice sounded firm but inside he was feeling shaken to the by the question.  
"Dean, come on man, you told me about Ben! Tell me about mom! This isn't fair you actually knew her and have memories of her I don't. Please?"  
"What do you want me to say Sam? It's different talking about Ben and talking about mom, Ben isn't dead! We can get him back!"  
"I just want to know some of you memories of her!"  
"Okay Sam how about I tell you the only memory I can actually tell you in great detail of mom. Some guy busts into our house with his goons in tow, me and Ben hide upstairs. We hear mom screaming, Ben says he's going to check on her. I hear some guys asking if Ben is me, he says yes, they take him away. There's a loud bang, and I go to the top of the stairs to see where Ben is. Mom's on the floor bleeding, Ben gets taken out the door by the men. You start screaming your head off in your basket. Lydecker says to set the house on fire – with us in it, mom tells me to take you outside as fast as I can. I run as fast as I can, and before I can go back in, to try and help mom out, the house explodes! You happy now? Now that you know the only memory I have of mom? Don't you understand why I didn't want to tell you? It's my entire fault their gone! Those guys were there for me and I just hid like a chicken, and let Ben take the fall for me!" Sam was crying quietly now, making Dean feel worse.  
"Don't you dare Dean Winchester! It was never your fault! You were not even four years old at the time, you can't expect yourself to have been able to fight of all those men, **and** save your mother and brother. You can't even have expected yourself to not be scared! Three year olds aint supposed to take care of their family!" Bobby's voice came so sudden and angry both boys jumped.  
"Now wipe those tears away Dean and stop blaming yourself for something that was never your fault!" Dean brought a shaky hand up to his face and realized he had been crying too. John stood in the doorway wondering, how his son could have come to the conclusion everything was his fault. He - not for the first time, wished he had been home that evening, to protect his family. Sam looked so broken that Bobby grabbed his arm and pulled him from the room, leaving John and Dean to talk. On his way out Bobby whispered to John.  
"You better fix this!" John nodded, he agreed Dean needed to realise none of this was on him.

John sat next to his son, not too close, not wanting him to feel cornered.  
"Dean do you really believe that?" Dean looked away from his dad, not wanting him to see the shame and tears in his eyes.  
"Son, none of that was your fault. You were three years old, hardly an age to fight off the bad guys. Hell even now your hardly of an age to fight evil! That night was wholly my fault, not yours! I should have been there. God the last thing I said to your mother was that she was a bitch!" John choked back his own tears. Now was not a time to break down, his son needed him! Although Dean being the genetically modified being that he was, could smell his father's anguish and moved to put his arms around his shoulders.  
" It's okay dad, mom knew you loved her."  
"Dean kid I'm supposed to be making you feel better not the other way about!" He let out a little chuckle, and turned to give Dean a proper hug. Both feeling slightly awkward at the rare show of affection. Dean pulled away first.  
"Okay chick flick over!"  
"Yeah, Dean you had better of listened to me, it's not your fault and we're going to get Ben back someday, don't give up on him!"  
Dean thought to himself that there was no way he would stop blaming himself, but he wouldn't show it ever again. He decided instead of moping around, he was going to focus all his energies on finding Ben. Instead of doing nothing after hunts he would continue his search. With his superior intellect, and computer skills he was confident that he'd find Ben somehow.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! And thanks for all the reviews and alerts and stuff! There's a poll on my profile about which stories people want me to work on more often, please go and vote. Please share your thoughts and ideas on this story! **

**Adios amigos! (:**


	7. Cracked!

**So it has been a long time since I was last on Fanfiction, but I am back and ready to complete these stories. **

**Chapter 7**

**A motel in Illinois 2016**

Dean was sat propped up on one of the dull, probably disease riddled, motel beds with his laptop on his legs. He was typing rapidly with slightly shaky hands and only paused in his motions to take a brief drink of milk. His face morphed into a frown as he tried again to crack the near impossible code on his screen. Someone was trying very hard to keep the VA systems inaccessible for Gillette Wyoming.

Normally a VA hospital wouldn't interest the Winchesters; however this one in particular didn't appear to be all that it seemed. Dean had come across an article regarding some unusual substances being dumped into a lake near Seattle, and decided to look further into it whilst bored and hurt. He checked on Google maps to see what was near the lake to and discovered the massive compound that claimed to be a VA hospital. He found it strange that it was in the middle of nowhere, that he pulled up its records only to hit a brick wall.

Which brought him to this moment, finally he had cracked the code and his tense muscles loosened up as he was now able to scan the system freely and undetected. He rolled his shoulders and took a long gulp of milk before skimming through all the pages. There were many complicated formulas and diagrams that were easily related to stem cell research, but somehow Dean knew that it was something different.

That was when he found it. Dean let out a small gasp and ran his fingers through his short blonde hair. "Found him!"

He let himself into the files that were named 'Donald Lydecker – X5 Project Behavioural Notes', and practically soaked up every word that was written on the screen. He discovered that whatever this X5 project was, it had started the same year he and Ben had been born. There were no names used in the notes only a number for each child mentioned. There was a notice about two of the children being infused with the animal DNA after their birth rather than in the womb. X5-492 and X5-493. Dean's brain was running a mile a minute as he read on:

'X5-492 Failed to reach minimum requirements for continuation of this project. He has been terminated. His identical twin X5-493's DNA seemed to have combined with the new strands of DNA more readily and has been taken in to be monitored and trained with the rest of the X5's.'

"_Ben"_ It was barely a whisper, but suddenly it seemed a whole lot louder in the silent room. Dean could hear his own blood pumping through his veins and he desperately needed to get out of the confining room. He practically leapt from the bed and ran for the door, breathing heavily, scrambling for fresh air.

He was sent sprawling to the floor as the door opened and was pushed open, revealing a very tired looking John Winchester – Sam's dirty exhausted face popped up behind John. _"Dean? What's going on?" _John proceeded to make his way into the room to collapse on the other bed, whilst Sam helped Dean up and waited for the answer to his question. "_Did you have another seizure?" _Sam's face changed completely to show his concern.

"_I found him."_ It was short and to the point but Dean wouldn't have managed to explain it any other way. John was immediately upright on the bed, listening to see what else Dean had to say. All traces of exhaustion gone from his and Sam's face. John walked over to his eldest –present- son and shook his shoulders, earning a low groan from Dean who was already on the verge of collapsing without his dad shaking him. _"Dean! Where? " _

"_Gillette, Wyoming."_ John set off in a whirlwind of packing as did Sam. Dean had already been packed up due to his own OCD so he went back to the laptop, over his near panic attack, and read through more notes as he waited. He read about an escape that happened in 2009, Lydecker didn't specify who had escaped - only that a certain group of X5's had been separated into different units after their numbers dwindled.

There was a few video files attached to his notes about a male X5, number not specified so it could have been Ben. Dean turned the volume low so as not to alert Sam and John to the sound but loud enough for Dean to hear, and played the first video. There was a small body strapped down to a large metal table, there was a scientist looking woman injected something into the tiny figure and a man Dean easily identified as Lydecker watching from a distance. A laser was being pointed into one of the 'subjects' eyes and they looked to be in a great deal of pain. Dean zoomed the video to get a look at the poor child's face, and froze as he realised it was Ben.

The video was dated as the evening after the big escape, and Ben was being questioned on the whereabouts of his fellow team members. After a few more minutes of watching with increasing horror at the torture of Ben, Dean shut off his laptop and shouted at his dad to hurry with the packing.


	8. It's All Coming Together Now

_After a long break of finishing high school and getting into college and what not, I'm back to continue this! Oh and by the way there will be plenty of mistakes I'm sure but it's unbeta'd so they are all my own mistakes. This is just a filler for now, more will be up tomorrow. _

**_Disclaimer- I don't own any of this, except the ones I make up._**

_**Chapter 8  
**_

**Jam Pony - Present Day (2016) **

"Max!" It was shouted across the room so loudly that she flinched and stopped talking to the black woman who introduced herself as Original Cindy. The young brunette turned to see her best friend and brother, Ben, looking at her with the smuggest grin on his face. He beckoned her over, not dropping the stupid face. With a sigh Max stomped over, not wanting to see the man who stood behind that package desk ever again.

"We are the newest recruits of the Jam Pony Messenger Service. Normal here says it's totally cool as long as we do the job properly." The other man gave a snort at that and was ready to say something else, but Ben cut him off by speaking once again.

"Well, thanks a lot Normal, we'll get started as soon as our sector passes come through!" With that he put an arm around Max and turned to walk them out of the entrance, waving his free hand back to acknowledge Normal's shout of 'You'll need to get your own bikes!'. He let out a long laugh, his whole body shaking with it, shaking Max too with the force of it.

"Oh God Maxie, you should have seen your face when he called you Missy Miss! I thought you were going to have an aneurism, never in all my days did I think someone could knock you off your high horse so easily, Alec would have loved it." Then abruptly the laughing was over. "We have to go get him soon, even if we don't have the back up. We go in stealth mode and collect Alec, no one will notice till we're out and back home." They had come to a stop outside of a rusty worn down building in the middle of sector five. Many bedraggled looking people were wandering aimlessly around, but no one took note of the serious conversation going on around them.

Max pulled away from Ben and wrapped her arms around herself. " I know" It was a whispered response, made only for her brothers transgenic ears. "I know we should have got him out so long ago, but I was hoping to find our family and then storm the place together, take Manticore down once and for all. But oh God Ben, it's been a year now and we still haven't found anyone, not even a trace of them and our brother Alec is still in that Hell hole, being tortured on a daily basis." She ran her fingers through her shoulder length hair, tugging slightly when she got to the bottom. "He was already so little compared to everyone else when we left, and knowing those sick bastards that work in the labs, they probably haven't stopped experimenting on him." She looked into Ben's cold expressionless face, into those bright hazel eyes that were a constant reminder of the brother they left, and with her mind made up she nodded.

"I'm gonna speak to Logan" With that she was gone in the blink of an eye, leaving Ben behind with enough guilt for the both of them.


	9. Almost Had Them

_So, yes my lovelies this may come up a bit late for some of you but I haven't just forgotten that I said I'd post the next day, I just got a little caught up in some applications for something. All is well though, here is the next chapter :)_

**Disclaimer- Nothing is mine, ya know the score.**

**Chapter 9**

**Somewhere in the forest surrounding Manticore.  
**

The plan that the Winchesters had devised was simple enough, John and Sam were going to pretend to be lost and ask the guards for some directions. This would automatically create some suspicion among the guards and the others around the perimeter would be called in for back up just in case. This would then allow Dean to jump the fence and sneak into the building. He had circled the complex several times before hand so that he had some idea of the layout. He knew he was looking for the psy ops labs, where they were keeping Ben, it was just a matter of getting in and finding the way to it.

Now was go time for Dean, he took a deep breath in as he readied himself for the task ahead. He was going to save his brother after so long. He thought about the tense few days his family had, had before the got here. It had taken a while to even formulate the plan, and scope out the place. That meant that Ben had been left in the horrible military camp looking place for another week.

Without so much as a rustle in the leaves, Dean swiftly took a running jump over the high electric fence and landed silently on the balls of his feet, then ran as fast he could to the cover beneath one of the cameras. He calculated that he had a three-second interval where he could make it to the window and get in the building before any of the camera's turned back his way. And just like that, Dean was in the window and had closed it behind himself. Letting out a small huff of relief he turned to the rest of the room. A dozen pairs of eyes were looking at him curiously.

"Shit" He cursed when he realized his error, not even checking the room out before you entered it was a sure-fire way to get yourself killed, his dad was going to destroy him if he found out. _'Let's see if they are hostile or not' _Dean thought to himself before straightening up and clasping his hands behind his back.

"Okay, " All the teenagers in the room rose from there bunks and stood to attention. One kid stepped forward and crossed their arms across their small chest. She had a buzz cut and could only be identified as a girl, to Dean, by her delicate features, then she spoke and her voice made it clear too.

"I know who you are, we all do, you can only be one of two people and you are much too tall to be X5-494. So you must be that traitor X5-493!" The rest of the kids were instantly on edge.

"Listen, I'm just here to sort something out, you guys help me and I'll be out of your hair - well if you had hair I'd be out of it - as soon as possible. Nobody has to know you guys helped me either. Please?" Just then, there was a loud boom and the ceiling cracked along the middle, everyone in the room jerked as the whole building shook, there was another explosion that had some of them falling to their knees. Screams were heard and a siren was waling in the looked around at the scared faces and said "Guess this doesn't always happen eh?" The shaky nods he got in return were not reassuring in the slightest. So whilst there seemed to be a reprieve from the explosions he got up, he tried to open the thick metal door, only to find it was jammed shut.

"Right guys, I have no clue what is going on, but you guys have to get out of here before the whole place caves in." Going back to the window and looking out he saw that there were many other kids just like these guys, all different ages as well, all running away from the building whilst being shot at. "Great your own guards are killing you, just great. Okay so the plan for you guys is to escape to Seattle, don't even look back until you have found yourself in an abandoned warehouse or something. There's an overabundance of them in Seattle. Just get in there and hide until you think you can find yourselves someplace proper to stay and keep your heads down, you don't wanna get caught, you got it?!"

"Why the hell should we listen to you? You're a traitor! You probably just want us to get sent down to the basement for psy ops." The same girl as before spoke up.

"Well if you want to get shot then be my guest, you'll die if you stay here so I suggest you just move out now! I don't have time for this, I've got to find my brother." Dean hopped out the window and into the battle field, wondering who the hell decided to burn this place to the ground coincidentally the exact same night he came to save his brother.

Knowing his father well enough, Dean realized that his dad would have left to keep Sammy safe when this all kicked off, and he is trusting Dean to get Ben. Well this is Dean's moment to shine, bring home his long-lost brother and to prove to his father that he wasn't useless. Dodging bullets everywhere and running through the crowds of children, he briefly paused in his mad dash towards the basement to gawk at the weird-looking humanoid creatures running out of the very place he was heading for.

Running down a long musty corridor, he saw a very tall man with canine facial features gesturing wildly to two people wearing all black. A petite woman and a man of a similar build to Dean himself. The man was carrying a small unconscious body, although it was just the person Dean had been looking for. They were escaping down a tunnel and out a small window on the other side of he complex.

"Ben!"


	10. Finally

_I am on a roll! I also felt bad for leaving it where it was, but ya know Thor was beckoning, so I went to watch that instead of continuing the chapter. Sorry . . . not sorry, Chris Hemsworth and Tom Hiddleston is to die for. :D_

**Disclaimer - blahh blahh its always the same! **

**Chapter 10**

**Outside of Max and Ben's apartment block.**

Dean had followed the two mysterious people (and Ben) back to a massive apartment complex that was pretty much ready to fall apart. He couldn't hear much of their conversation along the way since he couldn't be too close behind them. They had lost the dog man along the way, he went his own way towards the area surrounding the biochemical spill in sector 8. Dean was sure he had heard it referred to as 'Terminal City', since it made people ill if they stayed too long.

As soon as the people had went through a boarded up door into the building, Dean called his dad to get him to come meet him here. His dad and Sammy would have to help him if he had to go up against the two kidnappers. Although Dean had to ask himself, why would they kidnap Ben in the first place? Surely he can't be of any use to either of them.

Dean only had to wait half an hour before the black beauty that was the Impala pulled up next to him. Sam was the first out of the car, rushing over to Dean and attempting to check him over.

"Get off me Sammy, I'm fine!" Sam stopped in his search for wounds and looked towards his father. The man was standing with a stern look on his face.

"Are you absolutely positive that this is the right place? And that they have Ben for sure!" Dean swallowed thickly under the weight of his fathers intense stare. He nodded, not trusting his voice in that moment. His dad nodded back and walked to the trunk of the car, grabbing some guns and throwing one each to Sam and Dean. "Well then, let's go."

**Inside with Max and Ben****.**

"I'm just gonna put him on your bed just now okay Maxie? Yours is more comfortable than mine. You can thank Logan for me." Ben gently placed Alec on the bed and tucked him in, placing a soothing hand on his forehead when he made a small whimper. "It's okay Alec, you're safe now" Ben wanted to just stay and watch Alec all night but he knew he needed a shower badly, he had done a lot o running around and standing in a burning building for prolonged amounts of time left you feeling all grimy too. So he walked into the small bathroom he shared with just Max, now that Kendra had moved out, and stripped for his shower.

Max let herself flop down onto their tattered sofa and took her boots off, showering would have to wait for the moment, she instead grabbed her cell phone and called Logan.

"Max, how did it go? I only stayed for the first explosion" The voice was crackly through the small speakers but Max didn't mind, it was the best phone she could afford on a weeks income. "Hey Logan, listen I just, uh me and Ben just want to thank you once again for making this possible, the plan went off without a hitch and we have our baby brother back but uh I didn't really think the rest of this through, where are all these transgenics I just set free going to go? No doubt they will be rounded up again at some poin-" There was a brief knock on the door. "Hang on Logan, I need to get the door." She set down her phone and swung open the door, one hand on her hip and an unamused expression on her face.

"Can I -" She was grabbed and spun around, with a gag in her mouth and her hands restrained faster than she thought possible, must be a transgenic. Although what she didn't expect was the guy to be Ben. It took a few dumbfounded moments to realise Ben was in the shower and that this man carried himself differently. He had an older man with him and a young boy with floppy hair and innocent eyes. The man quickly tied her hands tight behind her, and appointed the Ben look a like to search the place. They were all holding guns so Max would have to wait for the best moment to make a move.

"Dean, check that back room, he could be in there." Dean. Dean? Where had Max heard that name before. _Oh my God!_ This was Ben's real family, the one he was born into before Lydecker took him away. She tried to spit the gag out, and possibly sort this mess out before anyone got hurt! But it was too tight to be moved, she just hoped Ben realized who they were.

* * *

Dean went through the thin purple curtain to the back room and found just what he had been looking for. Although seeing Ben lying in that bed, he noticed how small his twin looked. Surely since they were identical he should be of a very similar height and build to Dean himself, but this was not the case. He lifted the covers to reveal a petite body curled up in a fetal position.

The basic facial features were the same, just smaller on Ben's face. Ben shivered and his eyes fluttered weakly, slowly focusing on Dean.

"Ben. . . you came back for me" His voice was raspy as though he had screamed for hours, Dean thought he probably had been. Something wasn't right though. Had he called Dean, Ben? Maybe his brain is just scrambled from all the test psy ops thingy's Dean had read about.

"Yeah Ben, we came back for you, sorry it took so long" Without further ado, Dean lifted the smaller boy up, bridal style, trying not to notice how light he was, and was walking back to his dad when a voice called out to him.

"Dean?" He turned towards a carbon copy of himself, one that was dripping wet, with only a towel on to cover his modesty. Well almost a carbon copy, if this guy had more muscle definition then Dean pretended not to notice. Just then Sam came running in, "Dean the showers stopped we gotta go!" He paused taking in the scene, Dean's confused face, the half-naked Dean's equally as confused expression and the half alert, half asleep face of, Ben? "Uh Dean why is there three of you?"

And if Dean laughed in a slightly high pitched, hysterical way, no one mentioned it. Well not until later.

* * *

So there you have it, finally all together. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I'm sure more will be up soon since boredom doesn't mix well with me. Feel free to tell me how you thought it was. :)


	11. Expanations and Rude Awakenings

_**So okay, I took a little longer than expected to continue the story, but you guys will forgive me right? :)**_

**Disclaimer - Don't own anything really. **

* * *

**Chapter**** 11**

"Oh God, what is going on?" Dean looked around the room frantically, hoping someone would answer him. The replica of him, which must have been the real Ben, shuffled forward slowly with one hand raised. The other hand was busy holding up his towel, which was slowly inching its way further down his hips.

"Okay, I know this is pretty strange, but Dean, he's um, he's a clone of me, or you, or well - we can't be sure exactly. Lydecker had plenty on genetic material from both of us. All I know is that he isn't more than a few years younger than us. They probably had stuff that could speed up growth. There was plenty of messed up shit there." Finally reaching Dean, Ben gently took the small, delirious figure from him. He placed him back on the bed and pulled the covers over him to lessen the shivers that had started running through Alec.

Grabbing his tatty house coat from the messy floor, Ben quickly pushed his arms through the sleeves, then tied it rapidly. He then started to shove a dazed looking Sam and Dean out of the room, and closing the curtain behind them.

He quickly surveyed the situation as he had been taught at Manticore. The man who must be his father, looked very hostile, whilst holding a gun towards Max. He found Max sitting on the floor with her arms and legs bound, a gag in her mouth. She looked fairly pissed off at the treatment, but seemed to realise who they were. The front door had been left lying wide open, and he could hear what appeared to be Logan's tinny voice coming through Max's crappy cell phone speakers.

Deciding quickly the best course of action, Ben blurred to the front door, picking up the cell on the way and at the same time as shutting the door, said to Logan "Call you back!", and was by Max's side untying her in a matter of moments.

"Dean feel free to stop catching flies, and explain to your dad what is going on." Ben could feel the good mood from getting Alec back deflating by the second. It was going to be a long night.

John looked on at the scene with cold, calculating eyes, then looked at Dean expectantly.

"You'd better start quick Dean, who the hell is this? Is he a shifter?" Dean jumped at the stiff tone, and visibly scrambled his brain for some answers. Of course Sam jumped in.

"Dad this is actually Ben. The guy we thought was Ben is actually a clone of Ben's, but he's not a shifter. Remember that we saw tapes from years back of that kid and he hasn't ever changed. He's not dangerous." Dean nodded his head along with this explanation, still seemingly lost for words.

Max, who had just been freed from her bindings snorted in amusement and being told that Alec is harmless. Out of all of them, he was the one with the most training, short as he may be, and no matter how many times they experimented on him, he was still there longer, soaking up all the information and fighting techniques like a sponge. John seemed to agree with Max's train of thought.

"Not dangerous? Sam you saw what they did at Manticore, they were training ruthless killers. He could kill us at any moment without even trying, or caring. We need to take care of him now, while he's down for the count." In the blink of an eye, Ben had swung a precise fist towards his father, and Max had blurred over to the entrance of Ben's room, growling threateningly. Dean and Sam just stood looking shocked at their father stumbling under the force of the punch. They didn't want to get involved in that fight, because they knew their dad was wrong for once.

But Ben didn't stop after one punch, he swept the feet out from under his father and straddled his chest once he was down. He repeatedly punched him until his nose was broken and bloody and he had a nasty black eye already forming. He didn't move from his position however. He bent low and whispered into the eldest Winchester's ear.

"I spent eleven years there _Dad_, you gonna put me down like a dog too?" Louder now he said "And Dean? Maybe he doesn't have the same training as us, but he has the same potential, we do all have the same genes. And hey, _you_ were the one that got us involved with all this is the first place!" Getting up off the man, he went to the door and told him to get out. If he wanted to speak to him, he was to get Dean to call him, on the newly saved cell phone number that Max had quickly typed into his phone. He was glad Max understood him so well sometimes.

With as much dignity as a beaten man could muster, John Winchester picked himself up from the ground and dusted himself off, feeling the rage boiling under his skin, but also a slight sense of pride knowing that one of his sons is not afraid to fight him for what he believes in. He walked out the apartment without a single look back, just a short gruff "Dean, Sam."

Dean and Sam, followed slowly after him, giving Ben a distraught, but awed look on the way out. Sam waved goodbye and said " You're awesome!".

Dean paused right next to Ben, but after a moments thought, pulled his brother into a long hug. There was a hiccuped sob, but it stopped swiftly when Dean pulled away.

"Don't let me lose you again big brother. I don't think I could survive it." Ben just let him go after that, not wanting him to be in trouble with John because of him. He felt surprisingly emotional after Dean's words. He closed the door and sat with Max, she pulled his head into her lap so that he was lying down on the couch. He pressed his face into he stomach as she smoothed his hair down.

"I know that wasn't exactly the kind of reunion you wanted with your family, but your dad was being an asshole. Don't worry though, Dean and Sam seem like they will be there for you anyway." Ben stayed silent, not wanting to let his emotions get the better of him.

They sat like that for a while until there was a slight thump from Ben's room.

"Alec?" Ben sat up, ready to move to his younger brothers aid, but it seemed it wasn't needed when a feverish Alec limped his way into the living room and let himself be grabbed into the cuddle session going on. He didn't speak either, seemingly in a world of his own, he was content to just sit in their presence, arms wrapped around him, comforting him while he was fighting off the fever.

They all started to drift off, and the last thing that was heard was a whispered "This is the best dream in forever".

* * *

**Well then, thoughts? I know Max wasn't really in this chapter a lot either, but she'll be slightly more prominent in the next couple of chapters. **


	12. Alec

**Howdy guys it's been a while. Life is such a distraction. Hope you enjoy.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**Max and Ben's Apartment.**

Max woke slowly, once again despising her shark DNA. The sun had just started to rise. Although she had to admit that was the best sleep she had gotten in a long time. She still had yet to open her eyes, since that would be admitting defeat, something she wasn't designed to accept easily. She snuggled in further to the warm body she was holding, relishing in the contact she knew wouldn't last very long. Alec would not be used to the contact anymore. He would have been in PsyOps for a very long time after they had escaped. He might even hate them for it.

"Shhh, I can hear you thinking. Go back to sleep" Max jumped slightly at Ben's voice and cracked open an eye to look at him over Alec's head. so unexpected. It seemed he was already dozing off again. She smiled and tried to do just that, but the time for sleep was over and she was already growing bored with sitting still.

Luckily it looked like Alec was ready to wake up too, he was twitching as he struggled to get up. Max released him from her arms, and he practically leapt from between herself and Ben. Both of them were alert instantly.

"Hey Alec it's okay, no need to get up so earl-"

"You... you're actually here, you're real? I'm not in PsyOps anymore?" It broke both his siblings hearts to hear him speak so softly, as though if he spoke any louder he would be punished.

"Yeah Alec, this is all real, we got you out man, you're finally home." Alec looked around, seemingly noticing their surroundings for the first time. He turned to them, hopeful that what he was seeing was correct. They weren't in Manticore anymore. They were in a, thankfully, brightly coloured room. True it was peeling a little, but it was a nice contract to the dull greys they were accustomed to from Manticore.

Alec walked around the room slowly, he took in everything, he touched a few things and gave a small smile to Max and Ben every so often.

The moment was ruined by a frantic knock at the door. Alec flinched and pressed himself into the nearest corner of the room. He looked positively tiny crouched down in a ball.

"Alec it's okay, you're safe, Manticore is gone. That's probably just a friend." Max soothed. Another round of knocking, and Ben was at the door in a flash. He opened it warily, just in case it was John again. However, it was just a very pissed off Logan standing there. He barged through the door and opened his mouth ready to shout at them, when he noticed some curious green eyes looking at him from behind Max. He was startled into silence by the small stature of this other person, not sure if this was Alec or not. When they said they were trying to rescue a clone of Ben he expected, well, a clone.

"Uh Logan, not that we aren't thankful for all your help recently, but what on earth are you doing here at five in the morning?" Ben looked so laughably confused, that Logan did just that. He shook his head, then remembered why he was there.

"Are you kidding me on? I was on the phone to Max last night, next thing she answers the door and I hear some weird stuff going on, you said you'd call back but never did. I mean come on, did you really think I wouldn't be freaking out when you didn't call back. I waited as long as I could before I needed to make sure you were all okay. You are all okay right? What happened? Was it Manticore?"

"One question at a time buddy! Yeah we're all fine and dandy, it was just a horrible family reunion, but everything is okay now. Isn't that right Maxie, one big happy family of three." He slapped on a big cheesy grin, which showed off all of his perfect, shiny teeth. Max let out a huff.

"Oh yeah Ben, we're all great, not like Alec gonna need some time to heal both physically and mentally from all this. You're an idiot!" She turned to Alec. "I hope you remember that Ben is such a dufus most of the time, and that we've never to take him seriously".

"Oh yeah, way to treat Alec like he's a broken little kid Max, he's tougher than that and you know it. He'll hate being treated like a china doll." Max and Ben started shoving each other around and throwing insults at each other and trying to prove they know Alec best by saying what he wouldn't like.

Meanwhile, Logan stood shell-shocked, he had never seen Max and Ben argue so ferociously. He looked over to Alec and noticed he was upset by this, so Logan mouthed ' You wanna get out of here?', Alec nodded.

Max and Ben were so engrossed in their argument that neither noticed when Alec and Logan left the apartment. Once out the door Logan led Alec downstairs. Saving him when he stumbled and helped him walk outside with a steady hand over his shoulder. He wondered over his physical appearance.

"So you want to go for a drive, clear your head?" Alec, looked into Logan's eyes, assessing his potential to be a threat, but he only saw concern and curiosity. He nodded his head minutely and got into the car Logan pointed to.

When Logan strapped himself in, and the engine turned on, Alec turned to him.

"How do you know Max and Ben?" His voice wispy and unsure. He nibbled on a still healing, cracked lip.

" I met Max when she tried to steal something worth a lot of money from me, she talked her way out of me calling the police by promising some help every so often. I met Ben when he came to the door with a parcel one day and Max was still there. He hadn't known that she was helping me but he decided that I could help get you out of Manticore and offered his assistance too. I'd say that we are all friends now. I occasionally cook for them, since apparently Manticore didn't teach you how to actually survive whilst out in the real world." Alec looked up at Logan with admiration in his eyes, and although he wanted to know more, he had one thing to say first.

"Thank you. You looked after them when I wasn't able to, you kept them out of trouble and it seems you really do care about them. So thank you." Logan stopped the car just outside parking lot to his apartment building, no realising he had just drove all the way home.

"Well it really was no bother, even though they can be highly annoying with their boundless amounts of energy and overabundance of skills, but I enjoy their company. Now I don't mean to pry but you don't exactly look like a clone of Ben, let alone one of the super soldier creations that Manticore have produced. I mean yeah you pretty much have the same facial features as your brother but that's about as far as it goes. Why is that?" Alec looked out the window, watching the people on the streets, some just leaving for work, others homeless people still searching for scraps to eat. It really was a hopeless world.

"I was created from Ben's DNA when he was about four years old. They accelerated my rate of growth so I caught up with him in size and mental made me a fully functioning four-year old within a year of me being first 'born'. So technically I am 4 years younger than Ben, but this is as much as my body is going to grow. They have stunted my growth by slowing it so rapidly after I reached the appropriate age for them. Of course I still grew, I obviously look older than four years old but I'd say I'll never be taller than 5ft. All the other experiments they did on me couldn't have helped. I have had every bone in my body broken and re broken more times than I'd like to remember." Alec shuddered, and turned back to Logan. Not sure how to comprehend his emotional state. He seemed uncomfortable after hearing Alec's story and he had to take a few deep breaths.

"That is so entirely awful I don't understand how you are still alive. I'm glad Manticore is gone. It was filled with pure evil, how anyone could hurt innocent children, and use them as weapons to fight other people's wars is beyond me. Don't you worry Alec, you'll ever need to do anything like that again."

"Again, thank you Logan, you have a very pure soul. And kind eyes." Alec bestowed a gentle smile his way. They kept eye contact and neither broke the silence, until Logan's phone rang.

"Hi, Max, yeah calm down I've got him. You were both making him uncomfortable. Yeah sure you can speak to him. Ok here you go." He passed Alec the device. He pressed it to his ear.

"Hi Max, yes I'm fine. I wanted to leave, you were both discussing me like I wasn't even in the room. I'm not so broken that I can't think for myself and tell you how I'm feeling. No it's okay though, I think we're just sitting outside Logan's apartment. Oh okay I'll let him know. Bye Max" He handed the phone back.

"Max said that you've to make breakfast and that her and Ben will be over soon. Blueberry pancakes or she won't eat it." He gave a cheeky grin and unbuckled himself, rushing out the car and towards the front of the large fancy building.

"Well damn" Logan whistled and jumped out of the car as fast as possible for a normal human being.

* * *

Chapter Done. Well Alec is fine, okay maybe not, but he's gonna pretend to be.


End file.
